Klaroline Holiday Collection
by RadiantRed
Summary: Collective one-shot smuts for my OTP! Marked as complete because each chapter is a complete story/scenario.
1. Thanksgiving Madness

Summary: That day of the year that bring the family together... and secrets get out of the bag.

* * *

"Is there a point to this?"

"Niklaus, if you're going to be a father soon, start acting like one. Lesson one: Start appreciating your family."

"Right. So I'm supposed to pretend I care about little wolf and that thing growing inside her and host a Thanksgiving dinner."

"That thing that's growing inside of her is your baby."

Klaus took a deep breathe and glare at his brother. The only thing he hated more than hearing about being a father is being reminded that he impregnated that girl.

"I will go out. I will not care about baby or wolf or bloodline. I have a war to fight and witches to find." Klaus said and in a moment flashes out away from Elijah. He didn't get far though as he opened the door and saw the stun in front of his eyes.

Is this Elijah's idea? Does she knows? He open his mouth but then gulp down.

"You said one day I'll show up at your door... and here I am."

Judging from her twinkling eyes, bright smile she doesn't know yet. He needed to get her out of here and fast. Caroline coming to New Orleans for him is a good sign, something to finally tip the scale of all the rejection he had gotten from her. For once in their what-seem-to-be a one sided relationship, she showed that she somehow reciprocate the feeling and he's not going to let it go to waste over some unimportant, unplanned baby.

"Miss Forbes?"

Damn it.

"We have to go - "

"Don't be rude, Klaus. I actually want to see the coffin you've been sleeping in." Caroline said playfully, her finger poke his chest to lightly shove him aside and make her way into the house. The wolf inside Klaus growled feeling the sudden jolted of heat filled his chest. God, he's pathetic, a single touch of her fingertip brought out the most primal instinct out of him.

He needed to focus.

"Caroline, as much as I'm thrilled to hav

e you here. Now is not a good time." Klaus said, Elijah standing next to him with his arms folded, frowned at look at him as if asking why hasn't he told her yet.

"I smelled Turkey, and pie and yam cooking and I'm all the way here already. You're seriously shooing me away?" Caroline's eyes darting between Elijah and Klaus, "What's happening?"

"Elijah at least have the decency of helping me if you wanted something to chew on at dinner."

Hayley stopped at her tracked and realized her mistake of appearing in front of Caroline. In a second, Elijah stood in front of her protecting her from Klaus who seemed to be rooted in his spot as Caroline glared at him.

"What the hell is she doing here?"

"Caroline.."

"Answer me."

Klaus licked his lips, "Just listen."

Caroline frowned. She concentrated on listening, not knowing what else to do. And then she heard it. The little heartbeat coming from Hayley other than her own. Caroline stared at Hayley. The wolf girl just nodded, understanding the unspoken question.

* * *

Caroline shook her head and get out of the house with Klaus following. Being a baby vampire she is, of course Klaus catch up in no time. He caught her by the elbow and turn her around. A slap landed on his cheek as he did so. Well, he kinda deserve that one.

"Caroline."

He didn't even finish when she slipped and use her vamp speed to run away from him the second time.

"Caroline!"

This time he caught her by the waist and smack her against the nearest tree. In her maddening rage, Caroline did not know how fast or where she was running to and now she's in some sort of forest she doesn't even recognize.

"Let go of me!" Caroline bared her fang but that did not fazed Klaus.

"You. Have to. Listen."

"To your lies and excuse?"

"I have never lied to you!"

"really? What happen to intending to be my last? or did you forget to mention during the wait you're going to pop several puppies without ME knowing!"

"I was with her ONCE when you made it very clear to me you wanted nothing to do with me."

"and you choose Hayley. Really Klaus? Have a little class."

Caroline tried to shoved Klaus away again but his body firmly pressed against her, not allowing her to run away again. No. Not when she finally come to his arms.

"You're focus on all the wrong things, Caroline. I give you back Tyler, I allow him to turn back to you even when I want you for myself, that is the most self-less thing I've done and I do it for YOU. I care for you and you alone. I don't care about a baby I never plan to have or that woman I was only with her because I can't have you."

"And now you really can't have me. I want nothing to do with you."

"You make a man like me beg for your affection and I follow you like a deity." Klaus said in exasperation, "What do you want from me?"

Caroline slapped him a second time. "A man like you can follow me for another thousand years and still mean nothing to me!"

Klaus clenched his teeth, "I have to mean something for you to ditch that small town and coming all the way here right, love? What is it that make you come here? A friend of yours got a wolf bite? Because as far as my experience with you goes you're only lovely when you need something or needing to distract me."

Caroline broke a nearby branch to ran it through his heart but he's quick reflexes shove it aside and pin both her arms above her head.

"What do you want me to do?" Klaus said through gritted teeth into Caroline's ear and Caroline can almost detect a pain look in his face through the mask he put on "Do you want me to kill Hayley? Do you want me to kill my own child and present it in front of you? Because I can do it for you with no remorse."

And Caroline no doubt believe he would really do it for her. It's just hard to take in everything. Vampires are not suppose to have babies. And now Klaus got some slutty wolf pregnant and according to Valerie, she has been impregnated by a coven of witches. Caroline sighed and try to suck the tears that threaten to spill down her face to go back in.

Seeing as Caroline starting to cool down, Klaus released her gently. In a swift movement, Caroline turn the table around have him smashed against another tree with her pinning him down. He would have stopped her if not for the kiss that follow.

"Caroline-"

"I have so many things on my mind right now. Make me forget." Her forehead was touching his and their breathed mingle. Klaus's hands rested on either side of her back and softly touch it through the thin pink top she was wearing.

They both stare at each other in the eyes for a moment. Caroline leaned in to peck Klaus on the lips gently and he grinned.

"Gladly."

Klaus hand quickly reached to cradle her head as he pulled her in for a long deep kiss. So long had he been waiting for her and having her within his touch is just so surreal. Her soft velvet tongue caress his lips and bite it gently, making his blood rush downward. He return the favor and nip on her lower lips and suck on her tongue. Her tiny cold palm rested on his chest, feeling heaving up and down, feeling erratic from her kisses. He growled when she decided to slide down and rest her hand just at the belt of his pants. He pushed her against the tree and tore of the top and pulling the bra along with it, making her squealed but when his palm rested on on her left breast she gasped and swallowed a moan down her throat.

It might have been the cold air that make her nipples stood up instantly but the arousal he smelled from her core tell him otherwise. His lips kiss down her jawline and graze his teeth down her neck. Her hands scratch on his back through the clothes encourage him to do it harsher. And he complied, as his tongue licked her neck before nibbling on it, leaving marks on her neck before it healed instantly.

"You're glorious, love" his hot breathed whispering in her ears make her shudder and she moaned loudly when she felt wet tongue trailing on her ears.

His lips decided to go lower and his sharp nose nudge her nipple once before he enveloped the perky hard nipple in his mouth. His hand roughly grabbed the other breast. The heat radiating from her body is delicious. The soft flesh underneath his palm and her moan is making his pants tight. Her pale body is turning red flushed from all his assault and god, he wanted to paint her even more scarlet. Just thinking about it make him grew an inch more and he didn't even think that was possible.

Unable to hold back anymore, he pushed himself away just for a bit to took off his shirt and pants. She took the meantime to take off her pants and heels too and jump on him, her legs wrapped around his hips, glad that now he's finally naked.

"Caroline." Klaus groaned. He can feel her wet folds on his stomach when she wrap herself around him like that. He closed his eyes to calm himself a little. He can't finish too fast. But the fingernails that ran from his neck and down his back is making him feeling more arousal than he can cancel out. and he took both of her hands and pinned in against the tree with one hand. The other hand was on her back, supporting her weigh against his waist.

He leaned down for another kiss, molding his lips on top of hers and breath in her scent and sweat. Her hips slowly rocking against him, telling him she's aching for him to be inside.

He lifted her up a little and position himself at her opening, slowly filling her in. Her slicked wetness welcome him, making him slide in so easy.

"Klaus."

He almost shuddered at being called in such a sensual voice. While at the same time, he felt her hot inside sucking him. It squeeze him tight. And when he tried to move in and out of her, it felt as if she purposefully ringed his length.

God, he can't be gentle anymore. He has his limits.

His hips pulled back and hit it back in hard. His thrust no longer slow and steady but fast and erratic, slamming her against the tree. She moan his name several times and louder, her nails draw blood on her back but he cant hold back anymore. When he felt her inside pulsing around around, he loose himself and cum inside her, riding the wave of orgasm with her.

Her body limped against his. And he embrace her and peck her lips before pulling himself out and hug her under that tree.

"We really should stop doing it in the forest."

He smirked, "is that our thing?"

She just smacked his arms, her eyes darting around looking for their clothes. "Don't be silly Klaus. Champagne is our thing."

* * *

Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Plsssssss review and don't be harsh on me,I didn't really check, I just write this through the night!


	2. Red Wine

Summary: Caroline was feeling a little lonely at the dorm cured by a surprise gift from Klaus. Note: AU where Caroline was not pregnant and is not dating Stefan, and was left at the dorm alone while the rest of the gang was hunting down Julian.

* * *

Caroline turned on the light to her dorm room. Bonnie's bed was clean and made since she can't remember the last time Bonnie was back here sleeping in her own bed. Her bed however, was messy just like how she left it this morning when she woke up late and had to rush to the MacMillan's Home for the Less Fortunate. It's an event near her college, where people donate food, and deliver gift present for those homeless kid so everyone can have Christmas.

Everyone, except Caroline. Both parents died. An only child. Safe to say she has no blood relative to turn up at their door on Christmas. Her friends are too busy and the idea of them celebrating Christmas seems far fetch - Bonnie is still finding that dagger thing with Enzo so to help Damon and Stefan kill Julian. Until she was told otherwise, she's pretty much useless in the whole operation and was left to attend college. As usual.

She closed the door behind her. May be she'll just watch some Christmas-y movie, make some hot drink and call her friend before going to bed. God, this is dull. So not a vampy Christmas. The idea of leaving this whole charade, this whole town is becoming more and more attractive.

You mark my words. Small town boy, small town life...it won't be enough for you.

Geez, what a slap in the face to think of those words now. Guess what Klaus? Now I don't even have a small town boy, just a small town life I'm trying to live as normal as possible but felt so bored knowing I could have so much more fun, parties and exotic experience of traveling if only I just let go and try to live as a vampire would.

Not as a human would. This human college thing is for Elena. Who is not here. And not for Bonnie either because Bonnie is on some witch adventure with a British guy.

Shaking her head to shoo those thoughts away, she took off her coat and hanged it at the doorknob, and took of her leather black gloves and rest it on her study desk. That's when she noticed the beige envelope on her desk. She flipped it over, a "Merry Christmas, Caroline" was written at the back. Fancy hand written letter and sneaking into her bedroom to deliver the deed. She doesn't need to think twice to know who it was.

She took out her phone and call him.

"I take it you've seen my present."

"And you sneaked into my bedroom again!" The first time she was angry and left the stupid ball. The drawing was romantic but the snooping around is still creepy.

"Would you have liked it better if I were to deliver it in person, love?"

She paused, feeling like she's treading on thin ice here. She felt like he could be nearby and willing to come to her now if she wanted, on the other hand, he promised her something.

"You said you would walk away and never come back."

"Hence, why I didn't deliver the gift in person."

Caroline huffed as she sat down and unzipped her boots. "This is so you, you know. Finding loopholes in everything people say and managed to do the one thing they ask of you to do."

"I will go away once I know you're alright. A little birdie told me your relationship with Stefan is a bit on the rocky side and - "

"There is no me and Stefan."

Caroline didn't hear Klaus hear anything and decided he was probably waiting for her explanation, which she wasn't sure why she feel the need to tell him the in the first place, "He found out I used to have this crush on him and then we sort of had a moment. But after that with the heretics, the could-have-been baby, He just forgot me."

"Caroline - "

"It's nothing much. It's not like I'm in love with him, I had that crush like a million years ago and later on I fell in love with someone else. I don't like him that way anymore it's just strange to me how they say they like me and then, woosh! Disappeared. I'm fine. I gotta go now. Thanks for stopping by." Caroline quickly cut off the line. She slapped her palm to her forehead, good job. Now she's a crying baby in front of Klaus.

She put her phone away and was about to take off her grey sweater and black pants off and hit the shower when the door swung open.

"You had the key to my dorm room?"

"Hello, Caroline. I'm glad to see you too. And I brought wine." Klaus grinned all charming, in his white henley shirt and black jeans. The henley snugly hug his torso and showed the leather strap necklace.

"You were here. This whole time?"

"Someone sounded a little lonely on the phone" the smug smile and the shrug kinda get on her nerve, but the fact that he stayed behind even if he's not sure she wanted to see him or not fuel something strange in her chest. Kinda like when he came to save her when he does not have to or when he really got her a prom dress because she gave him puppy eyes.

She walked to him, feeling a little under dressed in her sweats and jeans and bare feet. She grabbed the wine from his hand, "I will need this if we're going to be nice to each other."

Klaus just maintained the smiled and go lay down on her bed. "This is quite comfortable."

"Shoes off the bed!" Caroline slapped his feet away from her mattress and Klaus gave her that 'really?' looked before obediently took off his oxford shoes and socks. Caroline pour the red wine into 2 glasses, handed one to Klaus before she sat down on Bonnie's bed, opposite to Klaus.

"How long are you going to stay here?"

"Depends. How long do you need me?"

"Don't you have other people to torture or something?"

Klaus look her in the eye. Caroline gulped down all her wine and muttered a 'sorry' before pouring herself another glass.

"It's just hard. How do you do this, celebrating every new year alone or with someone who doesn't really matter."

Klaus lift his torso off the bed, no longer laying down on it. He sit on the bed, opposite of her and look at the beauty in front of him in the eye, "Celebrations of those sorts are less important as time goes by. You have to adjust your perception of time, love, get rid of those trivial human convention. You're not bounded - you're free."

"Free to what? Left all my friends and join you in NOLA?"

"It's an open invitation."

Klaus watched Caroline's unsure gaze. He knows she's not happy here, stuck between staying in a normal human routine while knowing she no longer need this. She can have so many things, travel the world, be spoiled. By him. But here she is, mopping. Held back by her so-called friends who left her alone being so busy obsessing over Elena.

"I don't know what I want Klaus."

He was broken from his thoughts and listen to her.

"I don't know why I'm studying here. I don't need a degree right away, I can do it a thousand years later or something," she swallowed more wine, "I don't want to work or study. I just want to have fun. Like what you said you had in the 20s. Music. Parties. Women were reckless."

Klaus chuckled at how she quoted his own words. He stood up and looked out through the blinds of the window, "there's still a party going on down there if you're in the mood."

"I'm too lazy to change, try to look good and come back to this empty empty room."

Klaus raised his eyebrow, "and here I thought you like to get all dressed up, or is it only for distract me that you put on that little black dress."

Caroline remembered the tight backless, cleavage-showing dress she put on a show for Klaus when she had to distract him for Stefan to saved Elena only to lose her again. She bit her lips, hoping she's not blushing. It's not one of her proudest moment trying to look good for him.

"Do you still have it?"

"w-what? you want me to put it and parade it for you? No thanks."

"Come on, Caroline. Live a little."

It may have been the alcohol, or her need to please him in return for his kindness to accompany her this lonely night. She got to her closet, found the dress and disappeared into the bathroom.

Klaus was not serious when he ask her to try on the dress of course. He just want to tease her and make her laugh. His thousand years of existence did not prepare him for this.

Caroline stood in her bare feet and curly a little mess up hair, her make up was gone and her body was hugged tightly in a short black dress with the plunging neckline that's making Klaus thought of sinful indecent things. The dress fall shortly around her thigh and he inhaled deeply before looking at the express big blue eyes.

"wanna offer the lady with the little black dress a drink?"

Quick as lightning, Klaus reached for the glass of red wine nearby and flashed to stand in front of her. She bit her lips, her eyes looked from his lips to his eyes and back again. She leaned closer to reach for his drink that he hold close to his chest but the slightest moment when her body lean an inch closer, he closed the gap between them and kissed her lips. Her hand never touched that glass of wine, it froze in mid air. But her tongue did receive the taste of his lips mingle with the divine red wine.

His lips mold onto hers, lick and suck on her bottom lips. You would thought that when a girl was sudenly kissed by the supposedly bad guy, her head will be confused and filled with a million thoughts. But no, Caroline's head was blanked, swirled in absolute blissed that the familiar lips was crushing on her. When he pulled back to see her reaction, expecting it to be shock or anger, he himself was the surprised one that she looked at him with so much gentleness and a realization, like some sort of epiphany strike when he kissed her that very minute. Her hand cupped both his cheeks, the soft smooth palm caressing his scruffy beard before pulling him close, this time she is the one engaging the kiss.

His hand quickly welcome the closeness she offered, finding himself clung onto her bare back and caress the soft smooth skin. The glass wine dropped to the floor, forgotten some time ago, they both were to involve into the kiss to notice. When his hand loses its grip and began to draw different patterns on her back, her arms snaked around his neck and pulled him closer, if that's even possible. He raked his finger along the spine and felt her small frame shuddered against his hard rock muscles. When his fingertips reached the back of her neck, he pulled the string that hold the halter dress together, and in the movement, she pulled away from the kiss. Her eyes stayed on him as she yanked the dress down and it hit the ground with a soft thud. Klaus felt all his blood rush down south like the dress that hit the floor. She stepped away from the dress that pool around her feet, her eyes still stare deep into his. He will never forget that image of Caroline stark naked stood in front of him. He found himself taking of his own shirt and standing in front of her yet again. His hand pull the her hair behind her ears. The gesture was sweet and nothing of erotic nature, yet the very same hand that trailed from her ear to her neck and cleavage promise something of an opposite nature.

"You know this time is different right? I will never be able to leave you again."

He was almost frightened of how scared and unsure he was but that is his very condition. He is an alpha wolf submitted to his one and only queen. He was fine with their first time in the woods, it was rough, and they both kinda need that sexual tension out of the way. But this time they bonded, they talked and she needed him when he was there for her. It's different and definitely ranked higher on an emotional level. It's a commitment from now on and he needed her to understand that.

"I don't think I'll want you to ever leave me anymore."

He smiled. It's not a brilliant love confession but that's about as much he can get out of her right now. He pulled her in for another kiss to seal the deal. They will still have another thousand years to get that confession anyway, for now…

Klaus lift her up, bridal style after the kiss. He lay her naked form gently on the bed. They looked each other in the eye before he pecked her lips and planted soft kisses on her ears and down to her neck, where he took his time to nibble and suck on the soft skin. The soft gasp and heavy breathing she had nudge him to go further, telling him she's increasingly needing him right now.

So he complied, trailing down the kisses to her collarbone. The harsh suction on the skin and switching to soft licks put her skin on fire. His hand never rests, it travel up and down her curve, admiring the smooth pale skin underneath his touch. When he started kissing and sucking the other side of her neck, leaving marks everywhere that he was there, his hand rested on her left breast. Her breath suddenly hitched, knowing what's coming next. His thumb rolled over her nipple and give her breast a gentle squeeze. Her hand hold onto the rock hard muscles as he massage her left breast while his lips landed on her other breast swirling his tongue around and suck on it. Her nails sunk deep into his skin, drawing blood. Both their heightened sense smelled it and it only make the air hotter. Caroline already felt her wetness seeping through as he molded her hand against her breast on one hand, and the other breast receive the treatment from his tongue that lick and graze his teeth on her harden nipple. Once he switched his tongue to the other side, her legs automatically wrapped around his waist and buckled against it. His arousal against her soft wet core told her he wanted her just as much.

His hand then grabbed either of her breast and bring them together. He buried his face in her breast, feeling the soft and tenderness while inhaling her intoxicating scent he would find her anywhere she hide. He massage her breasts while his lips started to trail a kiss down to her core. When he kissed just the crown of her little patch of pubic hair, she shuddered. Probably knows what was coming next. He smirked against her skin, kissed the same place twice, before his strong arms snaked around her thigh and started to kiss on her inner thigh. Caroline release the loudest moan at that - both for the assault on her sensitive inner thigh and the frustration that he hasn't touched her down there yet.

All in good times, Caroline.

He kisses and suddenly bite her inner thigh; she moaned loudly, her senses all swirled together no longer sure she's feeling pain or pleasure as he piled it at her on top of each other at once. He would kiss and bite then lick, her inside clenched in anticipation as he draw nearer. Her hand balled the piece of blanket she found in frustration, she wished he had taken her already. She's so close. When Klaus looks like he's satisfied, and finally hooked both her legs around his neck, Caroline bite her lips and take a deep breathe. He leaned down and smelling the strong scent of arousal, his lips take a long lick tasting the overflowing wetness in his lips. He growled, almost losing himself right then and there and just want to plunged himself inside her. His tongue continue the assault, licking her wet folds several times and he felt the tug on his hair, and her hips bucked against his face. She's getting more irritated, but as much as he wanted her. He liked to tease her more. Caroline wanting him in the more sensual way is turning him on so nicely. So he lick her clit and listen to her moaned loudly, finally letting go and not caring about keeping her voice down anymore. He poke his tongue inside feeling her walls around, and the wetness explode inside her. Her wall contract and spasm and Klaus felt the need to hitched her thigh wide and closer to his face as his tongue intrude further inside. His hand find its way and rub against her clit as his tongue enter her. Caroline can't stand it anymore, she moved her hips to meet his tongue inside her, riding his face needing more friction to reach her orgasm.

She flipped him over, wanted to take off his damn pants and ride him but he was too fast. In a flash of a moment she was laying on her stomach, her back against his chest, she was trapped between the mattress and her lover. His lips is now on her neck, his beard tickling on it did nothing to cool down her body temperature. She needed him now.

"Good things comes to those who wait, Caroline."

She loved the way her name rolled of his tongue it comes out like a sexual words than a plain name. His hand traced her spine once again, before it rested on her bum.

"Klaus."

He went rigid at the sound of his name too. She grabbed his hand that rested on her butt and guide it to her wet folds.

He felt a jolt on his chest, his pants is tight as soon as Caroline guide his fingers inside her. She has no idea what it does to him. His finger easily slipped inside her core and she slam her body against his finger. A few thrust later he added another finger inside her and the soft moans she released with each thrusts never stop, combining with the skin slapping sounds in the room, Klaus was more than sure he is rock hard rigid in his pants. Her felt Caroline's wall hugged around his finger tightly and he groaned as he bend down to bite her neck and she spasm inside, reaching her orgasm.

Caroline felt the walls contracting several times even after Klaus took out his fingers. He gently turned her over. Her body covered in sweats glistened in the softly illuminated room. She felt him getting off the bed, and found him right there taking off his belt and pants. From his predatory look to his member then sprung free of all articles of clothing, in its fullest length and rock hard, she know she is far from done just yet. When he's done and quickly climbed to the bed, she found her hands marveling at his rock hard abs. Her palm travel from the hard muscles of his abs up to his chest, where she can feel him inhaled and exhaled harsh breathe, probably controlling himself as best as he could not to impaled her right now. In fascination and amusement her hand travel down back to the abs and stopped right at his navel. He gave out a violent growled and grabbed both her hands that's playing him. It's probably not the best course of action to fumble against his belt area right now, Caroline thought to herself as she bite away a smirk. He must have noticed it because all the sweetness swept of off him and he pushed her to lay down harshly. He kissed her passionately, reigniting the passion she had just moment earlier. Promises of what he could do flashes in her mind and she could feel herself wanting him again. But no, right now is not about her. It's about him. She flipped him over and this time he complies. Probably only becuz she started to kissed his neck and quickly move down to his chest, trying her best to please him the way he pleases her. Her hand found itself wrapped around his member. He groaned as she slowly pumped his length. He's been pleasing her for so long and plus the the sensation of her soft hand around him, his precum is leaking, wetting the head and all the way around his length, making the hand job she's giving him more sensual than he can imagine. Her thumb occasionally brush against his head and he felt his hip thrust into her hand more and more. She leaned herself lower and he realized what she's about to do. He stopped her in her track. If she did that he was sure to embarrassed himself and cum on the spot. He wanted to last longer. So he pushed her to the mattress back again and rolled himself on top of her. His hand guide his member into her and slide inside. Her walls are not as wet as before but with his precum coating his length, it's enough for him to work with. Caroline gasped when he penetrate her slowly inside. His fingers that prepare her before is nothing compare to his thick length intruding her core right now. He fit tightly inside her. She's is not yet well adjusted to his length but he already reached his limit and began to move. After a few thrust, Caroline was arching her back, her face next to his, her soft moan tingling in his ears as his hips thrust in and out of her at an inhuman speed. She felt so good, so warm and tight around him. He grow even harder and longer inside of her and her contracting walls and writhing body beneath him is turning him mad. With his hand gripping her hipbone and slammed inside her in a few more hard thrust, she called his name and came. And once she reached her orgasm, he let go and came right after her. His body felt numb for several seconds, yet his breathing is still rough and his heart pounded. He crushed his body on hers, lips kissing her neck where he landed before he pulled himself out. Her eyes was closed, too tired to do anything. He wrapped a blanket around both of them and hug her to sleep.

The first time in many years where he soundly sleep.

It looked like noon when they woke up. Klaus woke up first, staring at the woman in his arm with her blonde hair looked like a halo around her head.

When she opened her eyes and looked at him, she was shocked.

"Oh my god, how much wine did I exactly have!"

He felt like somebody just throw him across a skyscraper and dumped a bucket of ice water on his head. Suddenly he was awaked in all his senses, no longer in a drowsy peaceful state.

"I'm kidding, don't have to be so shocked." She playfully nudged him and leave the bed but he grabbed her around the waist and slammed her back to the bed.

She's not afraid of him. She's giggling underneath him.

God, what does he do with this woman. She has every control on him.

"I already told you we're getting serious after this." Her smiled was infectious and she peck his lips. "So where are we going afterward?"

"You haven't opened present yet, have you?"

She shook her head. Grabbing all of the blanket to wrapped around her body, she made her way to the desk and find the envelope, leaving him naked on the bed. Once she found out what's inside she came jumping on the bed and hug him. It was a ticket to Paris!

However when she hugged him, she felt something else hard poking her, probably impaling her in the process if it was sharp. She pulled back from the hug and gave him naughty smile, "Bonjour Monsieur Klaus"

He bite back a grin, and wrestle her back to bed, kissing her.

It's the happiest Klaus's ever been.

* * *

Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you like it. Could have finish it a day early if I wasn't so clumsy and forgot to save T,T

Tell me if there's any scenario you want to see Klaroline in :D

Please reviews, xoxo.


	3. College Party

Summary: Klaus dropped by Whitmore and find the most unusual sight of Caroline

xxx College Party xxx

It's not easy to have a big family. Worse, if your family members cannot die and recklessly create problems everywhere.

Rebekah was bitten after a drunken party night in Virginia. Klaus could have sent his minion to deliver his blood but the parental instinct inside of him kicked in, making him deliver this himself along with a scolding speech.

Where was Elijah to do this when he needed? Oh wait, Elijah was to busy with little wolf and their non-blood related baby.

When he was done with his brother job, he realized it was only a few hours down the road to Whitmore. According to his little minions, Caroline has been acting feeding directly from humans and party hard, the way to insolent college girls acted. He understand he promised to stay away and never come back, but... well, how often does his vampire baby let loose and party hard? He needed to see this before she go back to her usual uptight, follow the rules Caroline again.

1000 years of existence did not prepare him for this though.

The bar near by Whitmore University, where his hybrids reported she was hanging there, was a crazy hot mess. It was so crowded with moving soon to be corpse molding each other's body bobbling to the music that sounded like car crush, and even if all the air conditioner was turned on full blast, it was still hot from all that much people moving in heat. The air itself is heavy. The club spray out shisha drug so the people were reckless having fun, going at each other's sweaty body like animals.

This make look like the 20s a conservative era.

From all the drug smell, sweat and mixed of all sort of perfume fused together, it almost sicken Klaus as he tried to inhaled and find Caroline scent. Although now that he think about it, it might have been smarter to just look up the bartender's table.

Caroline, topless, clad in a mesh navy blue bra was laying down on the bartender's table. Klaus doesn't know where her top is but it is most likely the purple silky camisole that was passing around the club. People were cheering on her and Caroline gave out a drunken giggles as not one but 2 girls on either side of her, one is an ebony skinned girl who is a bit on the curvy side placing a lemon on Caroline's lip and another is a slender brunette who are busily rubbing little trail of salt on Caroline's neck, and sensually touching the outline of her cleavage.

Klaus's felt the bloodlust, feeling like he can find no satisfaction unless he snapped those brats' neck in 2. How dare they touch Caroline like that! But he was rooted to the ground, once the brunette's hand push Caroline's black jeans lower to reveal her hipbone and Caroline's soft hitched breath intake mingle her soft giggles.

She likes this.

Klaus was not that near to the bartender's long narrow table, but with his hybrid enhanced sensed he could see Caroline's rising goosebumps as the brunette now put away the salt. Caroline's bite back a moan once the brunette started licking the salt of Caroline's hipbone. Klaus could've killed the girl right then and there if not for Caroline's moan that distract him. Brought him back to their first memories of passionate love making in the woods about a year ago. He came alive and inhaled in deep breathe.

The other black girl who was putting lime in Caroline's lips earlier stand at the side of the bartender table and lick off the salt on Caroline's neck, Caroline jerk her body in arousal at the sensation of two wet tongue pleasuring her. One on her neck was licking and sucking, purposely leaving hickeys raining down to her collarbone, the other one travel from her hipbone to her navel, making her lips wet and in need.

The rush of wetness that Caroline release struck something deep in Klaus. His pants turned rigid at the smell of her arousal. Caroline push her body up and let the other girl who was having her neck climb to sit on the marble table. The girl now have access to Caroline's other side of the neck and started licking and biting from the earlobe to Caroline's shoulder blade. The brunette now started to slow swig off the salt along Caroline's cleavage. Caroline's soft whimpered of "oh god" did not no unnoticed by the brunette's ear and the girl smirked before taking a tequila shot and take the lime wedge off Caroline's lips and seductively sucking off the lime while keeping eye contact with Caroline. Caroline laughed, she jumped off the table, and pulled the black girl for a deep kissed. The brunette throw away the lime wedge and come to stand near Caroline.

Klaus was extremely turned on. That glorious body, washed in drunken lips and alcohol, that lips that emit such erotic moans. Klaus needed her now.

When Caroline finished kissing both girls on the lips and shouted a 'woohoo' to raging crowd's cheer, she heard a faint, "Are you done, love?" the voice was so faint if she wasn't a vampire she could have missed that. The people around her were cheering wildly and she got off the stage a little in a hurry trying to find that voice.

Out of the club in her navy bra, black fitted jeans and leather ankle boots, Caroline turn a lot of heads around. Following her instinct she went around the corner to the back of the bar where she was pushed against the wall. There were several people taking drugs behind the bar, otherwise it was dark and deserted. One growl is what it take to scare those people away. The familiar scent of cologne told her that faint 'love' was not her imagination of her drunkenness.

"Klaus?"

Caroline push his shoulder away and he gave out an almost animal growled. In fact his eyes has flaked of gold and amber together making Caroline jumped and swallowed in what appeared to be a mix of fear and an awakening of sexual desire. The beast in him of course detected the fear and he craved her submission. His hand pried hers away from his shoulder and lock it against the wall either side of her face, trapping her against his body and the wall. Caroline whispered his named in a most sensual way when he attacked her neck, sucking it hard she almost screamed in pain, but the hand that let go of her hand and started groping her breast throw her bra harshly added more wetness to what she already feel.

Caroline love the possessive angry and dominant alpha in Klaus, the roughness and pain added an edge to the pleasure she felt and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Through both their pants and she still felt his rock hard member poking. They need to end this fast.

As if hearing what she said, and probably at his limits himself, Klaus tore off her jeans, at the same time getting ride of that lacy matching navy panty off the way. Klaus then unzipped his pants and quickly shoved his member inside. He groaned at the feels of her warm and wet insides, so ready for him to ravish her. Her nails ducked inside his shoulder as she clung on to him like her life is depended on it. Klaus doesn't have the patient to take things sweet and slow as his usual. His body craving it's most primal needs, and he thrust in fast and hard, slamming her body against the hard wall. Caroline's juice keeps flowing loving the rough treatment, so raw and animalistic. Her toes curled, the walls inside her feels the pulse signaling that her peaked is coming , and she sucked him inside tightly. Klaus shuddered and came inside her, his release followed by hers and when he pulled away she can feel their mix essence flowing out of her.

In a flash, faster than any vampire speed she knew, he got his button down off his torso and wrapped it around her, her pants were too far gone and he's not going to let her parade her nakedness. Klaus fix his pants, which Caroline notice is starting form a tent again. She swallowed in hunger, the fact that he's not done with her yet turned her on more than anything else. It made her feel sexy and powerful, having the strongest creature wrapped around her fingers.

He lift her up bridal style and get her into the car and drove off, "We're going to your dorm, Caroline."

"Are you going to punish me for playing around, daddy?" she bit her lips playfully, her hand reach inside shirt Klaus wrapped her in and tore off her bra away. She throw it to the back seat of the car, missing Klaus face by an inch. Klaus groaned and drove faster. Caroline just giggles and started playing with her chest throw the fabric of his shirt and Klaus went on full speed.

"Bloody hell." Klaus cursed, as his member sprung to its full force again, almost painful from the need he felt to take Caroline again a second time that night.

* * *

AN: This is not part of holiday collection but I can't sleep so... well, enjoy and review!


End file.
